Une étoile au goût de Paradis
by Pouki26
Summary: Petit moment Sterek. Fortes allusions saison 3B.


La nuit portait son voile sombre sur le ciel, la lune répandait une lumière grise et les astres offraient un spectacle grandiose. Allongé sur l'herbe fraiche du terrain de Lacrosse, les bras derrière la tête, Stiles se perdaient dans la contemplation de cet océan d'étoiles. Les astres étaient pour lui synonyme d'un signe puissant et magique, d'un capteur de flux bénéfiques. Les étoiles représentaient depuis toujours, la lumière, l'harmonie, la beauté et la perfection. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours adoré observer les étoiles.

Admirer ces éblouissantes boules de gaz aurait dû l'apaiser, le soulager, lui tirer ne serait-ce qu'un infime sourire, un instant de repos. Mais il subsistait en lui une souffrance latente, une part d'ombre qu'il ne pouvait chasser, des résidus d'un monde ténébreux et funeste.

Le son d'un pas foulant le sol, escorté d'un reniflement dédaigneux parvint à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux ne devinant que trop bien l'identité de l'importun. Il n'aurait su dire si sa soudaine présence le contrariait ou non.

L'individu stoppa à deux pas de Stiles. Les mains confinées dans son éternelle veste de cuir aussi noire que la nuit, il observait le visage du jeune homme, une légère inquiétude déformant ses traits habituellement si durs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda le susnommé ignorant la question.

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

Il n'y avait aucune once de sarcasme dans la voix de l'humain, juste une infinie lassitude.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, tourna mollement la tête et rencontra le regard impassible de l'ancien alpha posé sur lui. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant comme s'ils cherchaient à sonder l'âme de l'autre.

- C'est à croire que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, finit par dire le jeune homme en se levant de mauvaise grâce pour faire face au loup.

Derek fronça les sourcils, pas certain de vraiment apprécier cette remarque.

- C'est vrai quoi ! Depuis que tu es revenu à Beacon Hills accompagné de Peter le déjanté, tu ne me lâches pas une seule seconde. Tu es comme mon ombre.

- Scott m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

- Scott ! Répéta Stiles dans un murmure son regard se perdant à nouveau au cœur de la voûte céleste.

- Il est inquiet pour toi.

- Tout comme je suis inquiet pour lui. Tu devrais être avec lui. Il a grand besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à maitriser son loup. Il manque de confiance en lui, être l'alpha est un trop lourd fardeau à porter.

- Il s'en sortira, l'interrompit Derek. Tu ne devrais penser qu'à toi.

Stiles détourna son attention des étoiles une expression empreinte de surprise éclairant son visage torturé. Depuis quand le grand Derek Hale s'intéressait autant à lui ?

- Scott t'a peut-être demandé de me chaperonner mais rien ne t'oblige à lui obéir. Tu pourrais aussi bien t'en retourner et faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu. Je suis sur que jouer à la baby-sitter n'est pas une de tes activités favorites, et tu as certainement d'autres choses à faire que de trainer avec un adolescent trop bavard. Je ne te retiens pas Derek, je me débrouillerai très bien sans toi.

Stiles lui tapota l'épaule en guise d'adieu un sourire fictif flottant sur les lèvres.

- Passe donc ton chemin.

Derek examina la main qui venait de le toucher et ancra un regard froid dans les pupilles brillantes de l'humain.

- Scott m'a demandé de veiller personnellement sur toi, expliqua à nouveau Derek d'une voix glaciale et autoritaire. S'il pouvait, il le ferait lui-même, mais au vue de ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux il semblerait que vous ayez en effet besoin d'une baby-sitter même si c'est loin de me réjouir. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas devoir supporter ma présence quelque temps.

Une étincelle passa dans son regard, quelque chose d'un peu fragile et de légèrement flippant. De l'angoisse ? Stiles n'osait croire que Derek pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui, pourtant, jamais encore il n'avait eu ce regard là.

- Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Derek se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire haussant vaguement les épaules comme pour confirmer les dires du jeune homme. Le soupir exagéré de Stiles ne manqua pas de l'irriter mais il n'en montra rien. Après tout ce n'était pas son problème si l'hyperactif ne le croyait pas. Alors pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il autant ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je puisse mourir suite à un énième pétage de plomb ? Claqua soudainement Stiles. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une quelconque importance pour toi, alors bon ! C'est quoi ton problème exactement ?

L'expression que lui renvoya Derek était aussi dure que les mots qui venaient de traverser ses lèvres. Stiles sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et dévia le regard incapable de soutenir les yeux assassins. Il ne vit pas le voile de tristesse obscurcir le visage du loup.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes.

A la lueur de la lune, Derek distinguait les cernes qui mangeaient les yeux autrefois si rieurs et enfantins de Stiles. Son cœur se serra mais il ne dit rien et tourna son regard vers le ciel attendant patiemment que l'hyperactif prenne conscience de ses mots.

Stiles était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu pour le loup des paroles aussi déplacées et accusatrices. Qui était-il pour juger les actes de Derek quand celui-ci prenait de son temps pour l'aider à sortir du gouffre ? Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il vivait depuis le rite sacrificiel un véritable enfer perdant complètement la tête. Mais il ne pouvait nier que depuis son retour et le fait que le loup le surveille inlassablement avait eu sur lui un effet bienfaisant et salvateur pour son esprit tourmenté. Il pouvait désormais souffler un peu et conserver l'espoir de retrouver un jour une vie normale implorant pour que la porte entrouverte dans son subconscient se referme enfin. Ses cauchemars bien que toujours présents se faisaient toutefois moins durs, moins percutants, moins monstrueux. Tout comme le fait de confondre rêve et réalité, il parvenait à distinguer le voile ténu entre ces deux mondes. Il lui arrivait même de se réveiller pleinement reposé. Était-ce dû au fait que Derek passait toute ses nuits vautré sur la chaise de bureau à l'autre bout de sa chambre ? Tout ça parce que Scott avait demandé à l'ancien alpha de veiller sur lui ? Derek avait accepté sans rien échange mais avait mis un point d'honneur à gérer les situations d'urgence à sa manière. Stiles avait pris peur en entendant l'ancien alpha proféré de telles paroles mais n'avait rien dit. Et quelque fut les moyens qu'employaient Derek à son encontre, cela semblait fonctionner. Stiles pouvait presque entr'apercevoir un imminent retour à la raison rimant avec la probable fin de ses cauchemars. Mais plus que la joie de redevenir un jour le garçon qu'il était autrefois, il sentait son cœur s'éveillait en secret. Un étrange sentiment de bien être l'enveloppait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le loup. Un sentiment qu'il était loin de comprendre et d'assumer. Mais un sentiment qui lui permettait de se battre jour après jour et de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à Derek qui semblait lui-même perdu dans ses pensées.

Au début, Derek avait assisté impuissant aux réveils féroces de Stiles qui hurlait dans son lit comme un damné, et chaque fois il avait dû filer par la fenêtre avant d'être vu du Shérif qui déboulait en catastrophe dans la chambre de son fils. Puis, avec le temps, il avait su distinguer les signes avant coureurs et avait pu prévenir la menace qui guettait le jeune homme. Quand une nouvelle crise pointait le bout de son nez, il se levait de son fauteuil, comblait la distance qui le séparait de Stiles et s'agenouillait près du lit son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de l'humain empêtré dans ses cauchemars. D'une main douce qu'il posait sur la poitrine du jeune homme, il apaisait le feu, calmait la tornade qui grondait comme un geyser sur le point d'exploser, faisait cesser les convulsions de son corps et modérait les battements de son cœur. Ce n'est que lorsque le souffle de Stiles se faisait à nouveau régulier que Derek reprenait sa place à l'autre bout de la chambre s'assoupissant bien malgré lui au son de sa respiration. Et quand chaque matin Stiles s'éveillait d'une nouvelle nuit sans presqu'aucun cauchemar, Derek avait disparu.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone brisa le silence de la nuit et Stiles grogna en fourrant sa main dans sa poche pour en extirper son portable. Il décrocha sans même vérifier l'identité de son interlocuteur.

- Stiles, où es-tu ! demanda la voix paniquée de son père.

- Je suis sur le chemin du retour, mentit le jeune homme. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, je serai bientôt là.

- Très bien, mais ne traine pas trop. Je n'aime pas te savoir dehors à une heure aussi tardive.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter comme ça, je vais bien. A tout de suite papa.

Stiles raccrocha vivement avant de fourrer à nouveau le mobile dans sa poche. Il n'en pouvait plus de savoir son père constamment inquiet pour lui. Ce n'était pas une vie pour lui.

- Je te ramène chez toi, lança Derek coupant court à ses pensées. Amène-toi !

- Pas la peine, je suis venu avec ma Jeep.

- Alors donne-moi les clés, je vais conduire.

Stiles fronça les sourcils peu enclin à accéder à sa requête. Il n'avait jamais aimé que l'on conduise sa voiture, pas même son propre père. C'était SA voiture, son bijou, son trésor.

- Donne-les-moi jte dis, répéta Derek de manière plus ferme en tendant la main vers l'humain.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de conduire.

- Peut-être mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

- Mais je vais très bien, je ne suis pas constamment en train de perdre la tête jte rappelle, se défendit Stiles en reculant d'un pas. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'en suis incapable ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème Stiles, s'emporta Derek, alors maintenant, file moi ces putains de clés ou je viens les chercher.

- Très bien, viens les chercher dans ce cas, le nargua Stiles, le regard empli de défi.

- Ne me tente pas ! Gronda le loup.

Une tension électrique les enveloppa et le son d'un tambour jouant dans la poitrine de Stiles indiqua à Derek qu'il avait affaire à un adversaire peu sur de lui. Un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, il se mit à avancer de manière exagérément lente vers l'humain, lui laissant ainsi une porte de secours et la présence d'esprit de capituler et de lui donner les clés.

Les poings serrés, Stiles se refusait à céder, même si cet affrontement devait lui rapporter quelques bleus il ne lâcherait rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il jouait en provoquant ainsi l'ancien alpha, mais une chose était sure, cette situation l'excitait et il se sentait brusquement bien vivant. Les yeux ancré dans ceux de Derek, il parvenait difficilement à maitriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur et le feu de son corps. Sa gorge se noua quand Derek combla enfin la distance et qu'il le vit approcher sa main de la poche de son jean.

- Dernière chance, l'avertit le loup en frôlant la toile de manière tentatrice. Donne-moi les clés !

Le cœur de Stiles fit une embardée et il avala sa salive de travers. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre le jeu se fichant pas mal des risques encourus.

- Tu peux toujours courir.

Le loup grogna exprimant son agacement dans un soupir long et guttural. D'un geste véloce et précis il enroula la taille de Stiles de son bras droit lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise, sa main libre plongeant instantanément dans la poche de son jean. Instinctivement, les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur la poitrine de son vis-à-vis bouleversé par cette soudaine proximité.

- A trop jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler, susurra l'ex-alpha à son oreille tout en enfonçant davantage la main dans sa poche.

- Maudit loup, marmonna Stiles qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas trembler contre le corps ferme et ensorceleur de Derek.

Derek tenait si étroitement l'hyperactif contre lui qu'il l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il pouvait sentir les martèlements de son cœur cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine alors que son souffle se faisait irrégulier, ses yeux noisette se perdant dans la contemplation de ses lèvres serrées. Il prenait à malin plaisir à le torturer sa main droite se calant à la perfection dans le creux de son dos.

Quand enfin Derek se saisit des clés, le gémissement qui s'échappa de la bouche de Stiles ne ressemblait à aucun des siens, il semblait anxieux et désespéré dans l'attente d'une chose qui ne viendrait probablement pas. Il ouvrit les yeux - _il ne se souvenait même pas de les avoir fermés_ – et remarqua avec une franche panique la manière dont Derek le regardait, une expression indéchiffrable mais tellement sérieuse qu'elle en devenait effrayante. Stiles réalisa alors avec horreur qu'il mourrait d'envie de goûter à ses lèvres, de l'embrasser à en perdre la raison et de se laisser aller contre ce corps si tentateur.

Dans un mouvement lent et calculé, Derek extirpa le trousseau de clés qu'il agita sous les yeux de sa proie frémissante avant de les fourrer dans la poche de sa veste. Puis, sans crier gare il plaqua sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Confus et déstabilisé par cette soudaine attitude, Stiles eut dû mal à assimiler les mots de son bourreau.

- Écoute-moi bien Monsieur-je-perds-la-tête ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre évoquer le fait que tu puisses mourir, je ne le tolère pas. Je ne te ficherai la paix que lorsque tes problèmes seront résolus. Est-ce bien clair ?

Le ton qu'employait Derek se voulait percutant, arbitraire et non pas agressif et malveillant comme il le laissait supposer.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Les mains fortes et chaudes de Derek sur lui l'empêchaient d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. C'était une sensation bizarre, étrange mais pas déplaisante, ça lui faisait comme des petits courants électriques lui parcourant les veines et jouant avec ses nerfs. Pourtant, il se força à sortir de sa léthargie avant que Derek ne le prenne pour un fou.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour dire quelque chose ou peut-être pour demander un truc absurde, mais immédiatement Derek fut là, ses lèvres serrées contre les siennes, et ce que Stiles avait voulu dire se transforma en un gémissement qui résonna longuement entre eux. D'abord surprit et vaguement inquiet, il se laissa très vite aller à l'étreinte de Derek répondant avec désespoir à son baiser. Le feu envahit rapidement son corps, le sentant partout sur lui, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à son entrejambe qui devenait étrangement douloureux et s'accordant parfaitement aux émois de son cœur.

L'accolade de Derek si fit plus forte, plus insistante, plus autoritaire, comme s'il cherchait à faire passer un message. Il obligea Stiles à se plier à sa volonté, sa langue explorant avec véhémence sa bouche, ses mains se perdant au creux de ses reins. Faim, il avait faim de cet humain et le désirait si ardemment. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette attraction, comment trier ses sentiments, ce tas d'émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son cœur. Tout était si confus dans sa tête, il ne savait comment expliquer cette attirance. Quand avait-il laissé parler son cœur pour la dernière fois ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait mais il était certain qu'il se trompait de voie. Être accro à cet humain ne pouvait que lui apporter des problèmes, alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'arracher à lui ? C'était comme si on l'avait greffé à Stiles et que même un ouragan ne pourrait l'en défaire.

Stiles n'était qu'une proie palpitante dans les bras du loup. Derek était effrayé de réaliser avec quelle ferveur l'humain répondait à ses baisers, effrayer de constater que quelque fut ses sentiments pour lui, Stiles ressentait probablement la même chose. Il se perdait dans un véritable déluge de sensations et de perceptions.

Stiles n'avait plus le moindre contrôle de son corps et ça l'effrayait en même temps que ça l'excitait. Il avait la sensation que son cœur allait échapper de sa poitrine. Il se sentait totalement étourdi mais en même temps bien conscient de la réalité, du goût de Derek, de sa langue câlinant la sienne. Il n'était qu'une boule de nerf frémissante, impatient de le découvrir davantage.

Le bruit qui s'échappa de la gorge de Derek quand il s'arracha brutalement à leur étreinte résonna douloureusement dans la tête de Stiles. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux effrayés pour remarquer avec appréhension un regard bleu électrique posé sur lui, des canines de loup pointant le bout de leur nez.

- Derek ! Appela doucement Stiles en s'approchant. Derek, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Reste où tu es ! Claqua le loup en passant une main sur son visage. N'approche pas !

- Derek, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? S'inquiéta Stiles. Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- J'en sais rien jte dis !

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

Les pupilles de Derek reprirent leur éclat naturel et il considéra Stiles un instant avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

- Surement à cause de la pleine lune.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'abstint. Derek mentait et de toute évidence il ne comptait pas lui dire la vérité. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du loup ce soir. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre son bon vouloir. Il le dévisagea un long moment étudiant ses traits à la lueur de la lune puis soupira avant de passer devant lui en l'effleurant d'une tape sur l'épaule.

- Il est temps que tu me ramènes, mon père va s'inquiéter.

Derek le regarda s'éloigner le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'il serait moins difficile que prévu de faire face à l'avenir. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, leur relation ne serait plus jamais pareille mais Derek était surement capable de l'assumer.

Stiles réalisa que Derek ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et lui adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Si tu as changé d'avis, j'aimerai bien récupérer mes clés. Mais je pense que toi et moi on a des choses à se dire, donc si tu pouvais ramener tes fesses de loup garou…

Stiles se détourna et Derek soupira. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il échapperait à LA discussion ? Après tout, c'est lui qui avait poussé Stiles à la faute, il se devait d'endosser ses responsabilités.

Il se renfrogna, fourra les mains dans ses poches et partit rejoindre Stiles qui l'attendait patiemment près de sa Jeep. Il soutint longuement son regard espiègle avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Qui c'est ? Il serait peut-être heureux avec Stiles pour compagnon. En tout cas, il avait bien envie d'essayer.

Quand à Stiles, il avait trouvé en Derek son point d'ancrage, l'étoile qu'il contemplerait jour après jour. Il savait qu'il s'en sortirait. Avec le temps et beaucoup de courage il cesserait de se perdre dans des mondes peuplés de cauchemars et d'horreur pour enfin vivre la réalité, SA réalité. Il savait que Derek le sauverait à chaque fois le ramenant dans le monde des vivants. Et surtout, il savait qu'il l'aimerait à en crever. Derek serait à jamais son étoile au petit goût de Paradis.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé votre lecture, bien à vous chers fans de Sterek.<p> 


End file.
